Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 + (10 - 9 \times 10) \times 8 $
Answer: $ = 2 + (10 - 90) \times 8 $ $ = 2 + (-80) \times 8 $ $ = 2 - 640 $ $ = -638 $